


Entertain My Flesh

by vivalamusaine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamusaine/pseuds/vivalamusaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras had something irking him. It was like an itch beneath the skin, no matter how much it was scratched, it would somehow still remain. Tingling. Annoying. Screaming for attention.</p>
<p>An apt metaphor for Grantaire.</p>
<p>That was the whole problem.</p>
<p>Grantaire."</p>
<p>Ever since Enjolras accidentally found out that Grantaire has feelings for him he cannot stop thinking about him. It's gotten so distracting that Enjolras decides he has to do something about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Porn with feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a practice run at writing smut, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Enjolras had something irking him. It was like an itch beneath the skin, no matter how much it was scratched, it would somehow still remain. Tingling. Annoying. Screaming for attention.

An apt metaphor for Grantaire.

That was the whole problem.

_Grantaire_.

He'd found out about the boys affections for him completely on accident just one week ago and ever since something inside him had awakened. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

  
He'd left the Musaine before the others, deciding to go home and study whilst they stayed behind to dull their senses with the temporary remedy at the bottom of a bottle. Upon realising he'd left his textbook behind he went to return, only to find himself lingering at the half closed door, having overhead his name. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but curiosity had taken hold of him.

“ _-Enjolras doesn't know how much his words affect Grantaire.”_

“ _Of course he doesn't. He's completely blind to it.”_

“ _I can't believe he hasn't figured out that Grantaire's in love with him by now. R isn't exactly subtle...”_

“ _Drinks!”_ He had heard the slurred voice of Grantaire, knowing he must have returned from the bar. The conversation took a sharp turn in another direction.

Enjolras turned on his heel, deciding the textbook could wait until the next day.

He was floored.

Of course now that he began to think of it he felt foolish for not realising it sooner.

And he thought of Grantaire.

He thought of him in ways he'd never imagined he was capable of before. There was an idea that took hold of him; to know he could ask Grantaire of whatever he desired and Grantaire would not say no. Not to him. The idea of having that kind of influence on somebody was intoxicating.

It was as though a seed was planted in his thoughts, eventually it took root, the roots spread to every facet of his mind. He thought about it in bed, whilst studying, and even now, in the middle of a meeting. He could see Grantaire at the back of the room, barely in his field of vision. He was talking, laughing, drinking. But the way his lips chased the bottle, wrapping around the rim Enjolras could only think of another thing his lips might be at home around.

“Enjolras?”

Combeferre was looking at him curiously. Enjolras realised suddenly he was staring at the back wall (for he was careful not to look at Grantaire directly since his discovery) and had broken off in the middle of a tangent.

Enjolras' mind snapped back to the matter at hand and carried on as if he hadn't stopped at all. However he was still distracted and the itch still remained, begging to be scratched. He snapped at the others for the tiniest things. Breaking his concentration, laughing too loudly, getting off topic, all things that were regular for meetings at the ABC. By the end of it all, he had a feeling the others were relieved to be dismissed.

“Are you alright?” Combeferre asked him concernedly.

“No I'm not alright.” Enjolras snapped back. “I can't think straight, you're all distracting me and every little thing annoys me.”

“Sounds like you need to get laid.” Courfeyrac teased, then clearing his throat upon seeing Enjolras' murderous expression quickly added. “Kidding! Go home and take a bath or something.”

“Maybe you're right.” Enjolras said, an edge of frustration still in his tone. He wasn't thinking about a bath however, he was thinking of the first suggestion. Usually he didn't bother with casual affairs, there was too much effort involved, too much time that could be put into doing something productive.

Grantaire wouldn't require a lot of effort. Grantaire wouldn't refuse him. The itch would finally leave him be and he would be free to go about his business as he did before he knew.

  
Curiousity was what had gotten him into this. Curiosity had taken hold again. If he could sleep with Grantaire his curiosity would be quelled, he wouldn't have to constantly wonder what it would be like to bed him, he would _know_. His thoughts could finally be at peace, the tree uprooted and the itch scratched.

It would be a terrible thing to use somebody knowing their feelings were stronger than his own, but Enjolras was desperate. Enjolras needed to think straight for the sake of the cause. And for the cause, Enjolras could be terrible.

He approached Grantaire when he was at the bar, away from the others prying eyes.

“I need to talk to you.” Enjolras said shortly.

Grantaire flinched, not realising Enjolras had been behind him. He turned around surprised. For the first time in a week Enjolras looked at him directly. During his fantasies his mind had somehow warped Grantaire's face into one of a movie stars. Smoother skin, a more charming smile, lusterous eyes. He had forgotten, or perhaps never properly noticed, the smaller details of Grantaire. The three freckles on the bridge of his nose, the brown specks in his green eyes, the way one strand of curly hair cow-licked above the others.

The heat inside of Enjolras rose slightly upon being faced with the real Grantaire, he realised he preferred it to the fantasy.

“Uh, sure. Do you want a drink?” He asked carefully, as though uncertain what would trigger Enjolras to lash out at him.

Enjolras shook his head, he was already feeling impatient. “Not here. Somewhere private. Your place is close by.” It wasn't a question.

“Okaaaay.” Grantaire dragged out the word cautiously, regarding Enjolras with uncertainty.

They walked to Grantaire's apartment almost completely silently. Every so often Grantaire tried to make light conversation, but Enjolras quickly shut him down with a closed answer or a stony silence. The itch was getting unthinkably more annoying by the minute, and Enjolras wanted it gone.

Finally they arrived. Grantaire shot Enjolras an apologetic look before opening the door, as though Enjolras would judge his small studio apartment for the scuff marks on the walls, or the broken doorknob, or the mismatched second hand furniture. Enjolras didn't care about any of that. The only furniture that Enjolras cared about was the queen sized bed in the corner of the room.

“Well.” Grantaire said tossing his keys onto his coffee table and sighing dramatically, leaning against the wall. “I can't say I didn't see this day coming. Let's get this over with.”

Enjolras blinked at him confused. “Excuse me?” He asked slightly offended at Grantaire's casualness.

“You're kicking me out of the group, right? I mean I can't say I really blame you or anything but I-”

“I am not kicking you out of the group, Grantaire. Don't be ridiculous.” Enjolras said impatiently. “We need every person we can get. No matter how grating.”

“Oh.” Grantaire said in a breathe, smiling slightly. He sounded oddly relieved for somebody who didn't believe in their cause. “So umm... What is it, then?” He asked looking apprehensive once more.

Enjolras was caught off guard. This was it. For somebody so anxious to get the act over with he had to admit to himself that he didn't know where to begin. In his fantasies he'd done it with ease a million times, but they usually began in the middle of an act and not at the beginning. A logical voice inside him told him to discuss it first. Tell Grantaire exactly what his intentions were. But talking would mean the potential for a long conversation he didn't have the patience for. He needed to act.

Grantaire was frowning at him, waiting for him to speak. “Look, if I did something to annoy you more than usual today-”

Enjolras closed the small space between them, pushing Grantaire further against the wall with more force then he intended and smashing their lips together awkwardly.

Grantaire made a startled noise. His lips parted in confusion and Enjolras took the opportunity to move his own lips into a more satisfying position. Enjolras' hands were still on Grantaire's shoulders, desperately, he moved one down Grantaire's side feeling his body, the way his chest curved down to his hips, his other hand moved to caress Grantaire's face. He had expected his stubble to be rough and course, the way it looked on his face, but it was surprisingly soft, and Enjolras found it pleasing to stroke his thumb over it repeatedly.

Grantaire was still numb against him, Enjolras thought he felt him attempt to jerk his head back, but being pressed against the wall was unable to. A horrible thought struck Enjolras. Perhaps he'd heard wrong. Perhaps his friends were joking. Perhaps he'd misunderstood.

Enjolras broke apart from him.

“What are you doing?” Grantaire asked him breathlessly. His eyes wide in shock.

“I thought... I thought you wanted this.” Enjolras said horrified, he took a step back.

Grantaire remained speechless and still against the wall, his eyes wide and searching Enjolras.

“I was mistaken.” Enjolras said taking a few more steps back. He turned on his heel, humiliated and hurried to leave. There was something else inside him, something was breaking, it was more painful than humiliation should feel.

Enjolras felt Grantaire's hand close around his. The heat of his touch warmed Enjolras on the inside.

“Wait.”

Enjolras turned around to see Grantaire looking at him uncertainly.

“You... You weren't.” Grantaire said quickly. Enjolras felt his heart leap. He knew rejection would hurt his pride but he was also sure it wasn't supposed to feel so alleviating to be accepted. After all it was just the physicality that he wanted from Grantaire. It wasn't as though he had rejected his _feelings_ or anything.

“It was just... Unexpected to say the least.” Grantaire's cheeks tinged pink and he averted his eyes. Enjolras felt the urge to kiss him grow. Which was odd. He knew how it felt to kiss Grantaire, his curiosity should have been quenched in that aspect.

“I thought you hated me.” Grantaire added quietly.

Enjorlas felt an anger rise inside him. “Hate you?” He asked fiercely.

Grantaire looked up at him in surprise. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire by the back of his head, tangling his curls in his fingers and drew him into a passionate kiss. This time Grantaire caught on quickly and began to kiss back. The taste of it was intoxicating. He needed more.

He trailed a line of fast and hard kisses down his neck. Grantaire made a restrained noise from the back of his throat, and Enjolras felt an overwhelming need to make him make that noise again. He paused at the curve of his neck and shoulder and sucked a messy kiss on the edge. Grantaire seemed to be trying to hold back, as his gasp came out choked and desperate, almost a whimper.

Enjolras finally withdrew when he was satisfied with the glaring red patch beginning to form on Grantaire's neck.

“I've marked you.” Enjolras said trying to catch his breathe. “I can't hate something that's mine.”

When he said the word his mind instantly latched on and attached itself to the idea. To have Grantaire not just once, but every day. That would finally satisfy him.

Grantaire looked fantastic breathless and wrecked. He gave a shaky laugh and looked at Enjolras with utter adoration. Enjolras' heart was glowing inside of him, and he finally understood. The itch wasn't about wanting physicality from Grantaire, (although that had definitely been a part of it), it was about wanting _Grantaire_. All of him. His dimples when he smiled, his different types of laughter, his personality. Enjolras wanted his hands wrapped in his on dark nights, his body resting against his when he woke up in the morning, his head resting on his chest.

Enjolras wanted Grantaire.

Enjolras took his hand and led him to the bed, gently pushing Grantaire down into a sitting position. He bent over Grantaire, tiliting his chin up with his fingers and kissed him again, softly this time, letting his lips explore exactly how Grantaire's felt against his.

Enjolras parted their lips to pull Grantaire's shirt above his head, and joined them again when he tossed it to one side.

Then he felt how his lips felt against Grantaire's chin, and his neck, down to his chest. He gave a gentle push and Grantaire fell back against the bed with a laugh. Enjolras continued to make his way down.

“Wait, Don-”

Enjolras was trailing kisses against his stomach and Grantaire began to struggle with uncontrollable laughter.

“Stop.” He said struggling to breathe.

“You're ticklish.” Enjolras lifted his head smiling amusedly at Grantaire, who had turned red.

“Shut up.” He hid his head beneath his arm letting out an embarrassed giggle.

Enjolras gave one last kiss to his stomach, making Grantaire quiver. He kept moving down, kissing the outline of Grantaire's member and feeling it grow hard against his jeans. Grantaire was still red, but he had stopped laughing. His breathing became more shallow and his mouth trembled.

Enjolras kept kissing him, while his hands moved to unzip Grantaire's jeans. Grantaire lifted his pelvis as Enjolras pulled his pants down. Grantaire was twitching beneath his boxers. Enjolras locked his fingers underneath the band, giving Grantaire a look before continuing. Grantaire looked nervous, but nodded for him to continue.

Enjolras pulled off the boxers to reveal Grantaire's hard cock, a sliver of precum had began to gather at the tip, and Enjolras made no hesitation to push his tongue against it, licking it clean. Grantaire moaned and tilted his head back against the bed. Enjolras wrapped his lips around the shaft of Grantaire's cock, just as he'd imagined Grantaire doing to himself earlier. He worked his mouth up and down until Grantaire was gasping and gripping his sheets tight. Enjolras carefully watched Grantaire's face, as he pleased him.

Enjolras moved his mouth around the head and sucked tightly, lapping his tongue against the tip making Grantaire cry out.

He withdrew his mouth suddenly, and wrapped his hand around the shaft.

“Grantaire.” He said softly, moving his hand slowly. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

Grantaire groaned.

Wordlessly, he turned himself around, and crawled over to his bedside cabinet, making Enjolras let go.

From the bottom draw he withdrew a small bottle of lubricant. His eyes were glassy and his breathe was short as he looked at Enjolras through his lashes.

“Are you sure?” He asked tentatively, and Enjolras saw something that looked like fear behind his eyes. Fear of rejection he realised with a start.

Enjolras grabbed the back of Grantaire's head once more, stroking his curls gently. “So, so much.” He laced his words with as much earnest as he could, before drawing him in for a gentle kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Grantaire placed the lubricant in Enjolras' hand.

Enjolras was not at all liberal with the amount of lubricant he used. His fingers were almost drowning in it. He joined Grantaire on the bed. “Turn around.” He said kneeling on the bed. Grantaire did so, positioning himself on all fours. He placed his head on the bed, angling his ass up towards Enjolras.

Enjolras steadied Grantaire by placing his left hand on his hip. Enjolras began to tease his entrance, rubbing little circles around Grantaire's opening. Grantaire began to let out shaky moans. Enjolras knew exactly what he wanted from him.

“Grantaire?”

“Mmmmyeah?”

“Can you beg for me?”

Grantaire was silent for a moment, his shaky breathes the only thing Enjolras could hear. For a brief second he thought he might have gone too far.

“Please, Enjolras.”

“Please what?”

“I want you. Please. Please Please.”

Enjolras pushed a finger inside of him and Grantaire let out a low moan. Slowly, he began to move it back and forth getting a steady rhythm while Grantaire made cute little noises from his throat. Enjolras kept up the pace before hooking a second finger inside.

Grantaire let out a high pitched yelp of pleasure and Enjolras sped up his movements. He lifted his left hand from Grantaire's hip and wrapped it around his cock. Grantaire made a surprised noise and a shiver ran through him. Enjolras leaned over and pressed a kiss to the small of his back.

“Please Enjolras.” Grantaire said desperately.

Enjolras leaned his mouth as close as he could to Grantaire's ear.

“Yes?” He purred. He felt another shiver against him.

“Please... I want you... I want you to fuck me. Please. I want you. I want you-”

“Shhhh... I know.” Enjolras crooned, smiling. It was doing wonders for him to hear it from Grantaire's mouth.

Enjolras took his fingers out securing another gasp from Grantaire and temporarily removed his hand from his shaft. He squeezed another large amount of lubricant in his hand and began to rub his own cock with it. It twitched in anticipation, edging him to hurry up.

Enjolras wrapped his hand around Grantaire again before positioning himself. Just as before, he teased Grantaire's entrance with his cock. Grantaire drew air threw his teeth and made a frustrated groan.

“Enjolras. Just stick it in me. Please” He begged through gritted teeth.

Enjolras let out a laugh. “Such a romantic.” He said playfully, before pushing himself into Grantaire who drew in a sharp breath.

Grantaire felt so good, so right to Enjolras that as much as he wanted to take it slow, his desire overpowered him, he began to build speed, thrusting into him faster and faster. Grantaire was making shorter moans now, in time with his movements, and Enjolras was so turned on by the noises he was making he could feel the heat building.

He began to jerk Grantaire off at a faster rate. Grantaire let out a muffled whine into the blanket. Enjolras couldn't take much more.

“Enjolras” Grantaire moaned out. “Oh, Enjolras.”

And that was all it took, to hear his name said by Grantaire with such desperation. Enjolras felt his climax build before shuddering to an end inside of Grantaire.

He panted against him, leaning his face into Grantaire's back. He was still thrusting against Grantaire, but slowly now, feeling himself go soft inside of him.

  
Enjolras continued to jerk Grantaire's cock. He moved his hand up high to the head and began to move fast.

“Oh.” Grantaire said suddenly twitching against him. “Yes. There. Right There.”

Enjolras moved his hand obediently against him, feeling Grantaire's body began to jerk against his, out of breath.

“Enjolras, I'm... I'm almost-”

Grantaire came with a loud swear. Falling helplessly against the bed. Enjolras removed himself carefully, he placed a kiss on the back of Grantaire's neck before getting up to clean himself up in the bathroom.

When he came back out Grantaire had cleaned up and thrown on a pair of pyjama bottoms. He was now lying on his side against his pillow, still slightly out of breath. Enjolras didn't think he could be more attracted to him. He made his way over crawling beside Grantaire in the bed and grabbed him from behind, pulling him closer.

Grantaire looked flustered and slightly embarrassed. “You know. You don't have to stay. I understand if you don't want to.”

Enjolras was taken aback. “Why wouldn't I want to?”

“I don't know. I thought you might just have wanted this to be a one time thing.” Grantaire said shrugging and averting his eyes. “And it's totally okay if you do. I'll understand.” He added quickly. “I don't get a lot of people wanting to stay.”

Enjolras felt a stab of guilt, remembering his intentions from earlier.

Grantaire still wasn't looking at him, so Enjolras tilted his head up towards him, Grantaire eventually tore his eyes up towards him.

“I told you.” Enjolras said earnestly. “I've marked you. You're mine now.”

Grantaire moved his hand up quickly to touch the Hickey on his neck. Enjolras let out a soft laugh. “No, not there.”

Enjolras pulled him into a long kiss, trying to convey without words exactly how he felt. Before breaking apart he bit down gently on Grantaire's lower lip, causing the other boy to let out a surprised noise.

“There.” He said softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so lame.


End file.
